


The Decisions We Make

by DemonicClaymore, FictionDaze



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicClaymore/pseuds/DemonicClaymore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionDaze/pseuds/FictionDaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This choose-your-own-adventure story follows Captain Kirk through four possible main story lines. Depending on your choice, you can have Mr. Spock or Doctor McCoy travel to an unknown planet with their captain.<br/>_____________________________________<br/>Rating varies depending on path you choose to follow.<br/>Majority of fiction is T-M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoh/gifts).



> We're not done submitting all the chapters yet. We apologize for any inconvenience. We hope to finish posting this story-game as soon as possible.

“Captain’s Log. Stardate 2272.60. The Eldor-Animak mission was a complete success and permission from the Eldor and Animak prime ministers has been given to the Federation for safe passage in the uncharted sector just beyond their boarders. Scientific intrigue seems to fuel Enterprise’s science core as we approach the first planet in the Delta Gamma 116 solar system. Long distance readings inspire the notion of fully functioning M-Class planets with sustainable environments and preexisting life. Everyone is eager to see what secrets the new worlds may hold.” Kirk stared for a moment through the viewing screen at the planet awaiting he and his crew. He had every intention of going down with the landing party and stretching his legs. Still, something about the planet was giving him a strange tingling feeling. It could mean trouble or nothing at all, but he decided it would be best to keep the majority of his more competent crew aboard. He thought to mention his feelings but decided against it. “End log.”  


“It is rather impressive, isn’t it?” Spock, who had managed to find his way beside the captain as silently as a ghost, commented on the planet, but eyed Kirk. He could tell there was something on his superior’s mind, but in all his vast logic and knowledge he could still not understand just how his friend’s mind worked. That process, like most factors about Jim, fascinated the Vulcan.  


“Hmm? Oh, yeah.” Kirk smiled and relaxed back into his chair. He swiveled a little as he gave the monitor one last once over and then called out to his navigator. “Our position, Mr. Sulu?”  


“Still and steady, Captain. 168.24 points from the surface,” Sulu responded promptly.  


“Great! Hold that position.” Captain Kirk bounced up out of his chair and nodded towards his front station. “Sulu, you’re in charge while I’m out.”  


“Aye, Captain!” Sulu stood and took his place by the captain’s chair, waiting respectfully for the blond to leave before he sat.  


“Mr. Chekov,” Kirk added. “Keep an eye out on all sides and send an alert if there are any problems. Otherwise, stand by.”  


Chekov moved over towards the left side of the panel and another ensign took his seat. “Yes’sir!”  


The turbo-lift opened behind the captain and Kirk turned around and was met not only by his commander but also his lead medical officer. Both were looking at him with such expectancy it was hard for Kirk not to laugh a little. They both wanted to get their claws into the new planet first, but he only wanted to take a small landing party in case things became complicated as they oh-so-often did.  


Bones smiled at Jim with a look that said, I’m packed and ready to go.  


Spock was in his usual pose, straight and narrow with hands cupped tightly behind his back, but there was energy coming from him Kirk could practically taste.  


“I only need one of you for this trip,” Jim started. Spock raised an eyebrow and Bone’s smile faded slightly and his eyes flickered over toward the Vulcan for just a moment. Jim couldn’t help but think how cute they both were being. He wondered how stir-crazy either man must be and considered taking them both, but then he remembered what happened on the last charting mission and decided for certain that a smaller group was best.  


“I-“ Kirk started to speak, but the two rivals were already at it.  


“Well, sorry Spock,” McCoy said mockingly. He patted the green-blooded man on the back playfully and boastfully. “I’m sure you understand. After all, a doctor is the logical choice for the landing team.“ Internally, Bones laughed as that slight look of honest annoyance crept over Spock’s expression. “Don’t worry though. I’ll bring you back plenty of samples.”  


Spock stiffened and became at least a miraculous inch taller despite his spine having already been so erect. Kirk noted that sassy look in the commander’s eyes as the Vulcan said, “I don’t mean to damper your unusually optimistic mood, Doctor McCoy. However, I think it only fair to inform you that the decision does not lie with you. It is the Captain’s responsibility to decide who is most suitable for the first inspection.” He was still addressing Leonard, but he was also pleading his case to the captain. “Logically, a lead science officer with an advance understanding of biological substance and agriculture would be far more beneficial to the first team. After all, a standard medic should suffice if any basic injury or contamination should occur.” Spock turned back toward Kirk. “Ultimately though, it is your choice, Sir.”  


“Yeah,” McCoy gave a huff and crossed his arms, looking at Jim now for confirmation. “It is his choice, Spock.” Both underlings placed the unnecessary pressure of another decision on their commanding officer. “So, which is it going to be, Jim? A doctor and trained part-time scientist who can assist you in collection and be there in case something more than a little unexpected happens? Or Spock?”  


Spock raised one brow considerably higher than the other at the simple addition of “or Spock”.  


Kirk looked between the two uncertainly.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_McCoy stands by, awaiting Kirk’s decision with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face._  
**(Go to Chapter Two if you want Kirk to travel with Doctor Leonard McCoy.)**

OR

 _Spock stands by in his usual pose. His calm and diligent demeanor doesn’t hide his eagerness though._  
**(Go to Chapter Three if you want Kirk to travel with Commander Spock.)**


	2. Pick McCoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk decides to take McCoy with him to the planet's surface.

While both men would be an asset to the mission, Kirk felt it was best to only take one.   


"Spock, I'd like you to remain on the ship in the labs. I'll have McCoy actively send you the readings for analysis and we'll collect the necessary samples ourselves. McCoy, you'll come with me. I'd like to have my lead doctor on hand in case things get hairy. Or scaly." Kirk paused and then tilted his head with consideration. "Or in any other way violent."  


Spock’s jaw tensed, just slightly. He had no choice but to accept defeat. “Understood, Captain.” After that curt response, he turned and ventured towards the turbo lift.   


Bones watched Spock go with a tight-lipped smirk teasing the edges of his mouth. There was something wonderful about one-upping the Vulcan, even in smaller matters like this. He rejoiced in knowing he’d been chosen for the trip because his skills were needed and Spock’s weren’t as necessary. The doctor turned towards the captain with an impish glimmer in his eye.   


“You did the right thing, Jim. Don’t worry. Spock will be okay.” The doctor mused, knowing that Spock’s sensitive Vulcan ears could still hear what was being said behind him even as he entered the turbo lift. “His pride might just need a little time to heal after that big speech of his.”  


Kirk shook his head. "Honestly? Do you two ever let up on each other? I need you for this, Bones. He's right though, wasn't your call."   


The captain smirked a little, knowing his words would agitate the doctor. Ultimately, either man would have been a good choice, but a tiny part of Kirk had wanted to spend some time with the doctor just a little bit more. They'd been busy with missions as of late and, though it was hardly gin and poker, a bit of adventure never hurt a friendship in need of a little bonding time.  


“Yeah, yeah,” McCoy said, frustration lowering his tone. “I’m just thankful you made the right choice.”   


Internally, Bones had been struggling with minor whispers of insecurities regarding his worth. He’d just finished training five bright new up-and-comers a few months ago and seeing all the intelligent youth coming out of the academy made him feel a little older. To top it off, the crew had all been so busy since then that he hadn’t been able to spend much time with Jim. They’d barely gotten any time together, what with missions and paperwork and varying hours and Spock always needing to play a game of chess here or there. Then, there was the complimenting. Spock had done a bang up job smoothing things out with the Eldor-Animak treaty. Be damned Bones didn’t have to hear about it from everyone, especially the pointy-eared devil’s best friend, Captain James T. Kirk. Over and over again Leonard had to hear about the heroic and dazzling diplomatic and logical skills of the commander. Normally, there would be a touch of envy, something the Vulcan and doctor could playfully argue or tease each other about. However, everything was on the right side of disaster. When Jim and Leonard finally got a night together for dinner, the blond had decided to go on and on about Spock’s infinite wonders and how—without Spock—Kirk wouldn’t have been able to keep things together.   


Now, McCoy couldn’t get that dinner out of his mind. Two days was usually enough for him to find rationality and forgiveness. Somehow, he just couldn’t seem to get over his frustrations and paranoia. He didn’t want them to control him, but he couldn’t just ignore them either. So, he thought about how embarrassingly attached Spock was to Kirk loudly in the forefront of his mind, but he maintained his professionalism and kept from actually saying anything on the matter.  


“Come on, Jim.” McCoy smiled again and held out his arm toward the turbo lift. “I just need to grab my kit and I’ll meet you in the transport room. I can’t wait to get some fresh air.” He paused. He wondered if there was breathable air on the planet and heard Spock’s mocking voice chiding him for not knowing even that much about the planet before making his way down. He shook it off. Leonard didn’t have to impress the little green devil in his head. He just had to prove his worth on the planet’s surface. “Not that I don’t love her, but some time off the ship might actually do me some good. I’ve been getting stir crazy and….”   


Bones eyed his superior. He wanted to tell Jim how jealous he was. He wanted to ask Jim if there was something going on between him and Spock. However, he just drowned off and cleared his throat, thinking better of saying any of that out loud.  


"Forgetful?" Kirk finished for his friend with a laugh. "Anyway, it's fine, Bones. Just don't get too eager to take in the sights. This is still an exploration mission, after all." With that, the captain stepped into the lift.  


“Of course not, Jim! What do you take me for?” Bones and Jim shared a fine moment of playful banter as they rode the lift down into the belly of the Enterprise.  
Hurriedly Kirk assembled the rest of his crew for the landing mission and made his way to the transport room. "Transporter ready, Mr. Scott?"  


“Aye, Captain! She’s all warmed up and ready ta go!”  


"Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we? I'm excited to see this planet." Kirk clapped his hands together eagerly.   


The captain and his crew, Doctor McCoy included, stood by on the transporter deck and waited patiently for the engineer to send them away on their mission.   


Scotty clicked the buttons and the landing crew began to glow.  


  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  


_An impressive world apparently made up of 90% ocean waits to be explored below. The strong blues of the world, both light and dark, reflect the light of the planet’s sun and give the giant sphere an almost luminescent quality. The team prepares to beam down to one of the many small islands on the planet’s surface, so small it isn’t visible from space, to gather samples on the simple vegetation, water, air, and soil in the area. Scanners do not indicate any advanced life forms. Still, it’s best to be cautious._  
**(Go to Chapter 4 to send Kirk and McCoy to the Blue Planet.)**  


OR

_A red-soiled, dusty planet with only a few palms and leafless tree formations awaits the crew. The consistent warm temperature readings from the entire surface of the planet indicated an incredibly thick and incubating atmosphere. Still, the readings also indicate that there is enough breathable oxygen that the crew could land without needing more than simple oxygen masks. The wide-open terrain with scattered rock formations and low life readings leave the crew with a basic assumption: either there is not a lot of life other than the dessert plants on the planet, or what life there is must spend the majority of their time underground where the sensors could not reach. Regardless, the crew is determined they are ready for anything._  
**(Go to Chapter 5 to send Kirk and McCoy to the Red Planet.)**  



	3. Pick Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk decides it would be best to take Spock with him to investigate the planet's surface.

Kirk let out a sigh as he looked between his two friends. It was rare that he had to choose between them since they scarcely were so adamant to go at the same time. However, the captain truly felt it would be in their best interest to leave someone highly capable aboard the ship. Bones had a point that he was the best doctor on staff and that was precisely why he decided to take Spock. That and there was a tiny piece of him that wanted to spend just a little more time with his Vulcan companion. 

"Sorry, Bones. I'm going to have to ask you to stay aboard. I already had Sulu take the helm and I'd like you here if something goes sideways down there. Spock, that means you're with me. Let's go." 

McCoy’s jaw tightened and he repressed a growl. He started to say something, but one look at the expression on the commander’s face shut him right up. It would be nearly impossible for anyone outside their little trio to tell, but the Vulcan had a rather smug expression on. The green-blooded devil was proud of himself and Leonard knew that any additional unanswered protest on his part would just amuse the know-it-all that much more. So, he conceded. 

“Alright, Jim.” Bones did not keep the irritation from his tone though. “You and Spock can have all the fun.” 

Kirk shook his head. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun in the med ward, Bones. I hear a stomach flu is going around." The captain gave his doctor one final quirky grin as he stepped into the turbo lift alongside his Vulcan companion. 

“Oh, boy,” McCoy said under-enthusiastically. 

“Good day, Doctor McCoy,” Spock said. 

Before McCoy could say anything else or join the two, Spock happily gripped the transport shaft and requested the captain’s and his destination. The doors shut and they were off, leaving the bridge, and the medical officer, behind. 

As the lift descended, Kirk turned his attention to Spock. He smirked openly at what had been a clear display of flippancy toward McCoy, considering they were all heading down. When the Vulcan showed no signs of acknowledging the captain’s expression he decided to move on, though there was clear amusement in his tone. 

"We're getting some very intriguing readings off the planet, Mr. Spock. I'm interested in investigating." The captain's demeanor didn't give it away, but he hoped, as he often did in the Vulcan's company, that the news would excite the often cold science officer. Though he'd had his logical reasons for selecting the alien for this mission, he had personal reasons too. Spock had performed magnificently at the peace treaty; his actions had corrected a fumble of the captain's and even made negotiations run smoother than had been expected. A few years ago that fact might have riled the competitive captain, but these days it merely highlighted precisely why he relied so heavily on the other man. In addition, ire wasn't the only feeling Kirk had toward Spock that was changing and he wanted an opportunity for them to spend some time on a mission that, as of yet, had no anticipated negative consequences. 

“As am I, Captain.” Spock spoke clearly, as per usual. He did not let on that he had not only noted the captain’s amusement of his shutting out the doctor, he didn’t allow the other man to see the disappointment that he had prepared an illogical and somewhat amusing retort to the expected, Why did you just do that? We were all going down, Spock. Nevertheless, the new topic of conversation was engaging enough, and the Vulcan felt certain he’d have a moment to make some kind of statement of satisfaction later on. 

The two men made their way through the Enterprise towards the transport bay where Security and Engineering Chief, Montgomery Scott, Keenser, and two red-shirted ensigns awaited them. 

“Fine afternoon for travel, eh, Captain?” Scotty stuck his chest out proudly as he locked his hands behind his back and lifted on his toes. 

Keenser stood beside the lead engineer. The odd little alien held a box out toward the captain. 

"Indeed it is, Mr. Scott," Kirk responded. He looked down at Scott's silent companion and reached out to open the offered case. Inside were three shiny new phasers and a hollow where a fourth one once sat. Eagerly Kirk pulled one of the weapons out and inspected it with genuine awe. "What's this for? Is it my birthday?" 

Mr. Spock raised an eyebrow and stared down at the hole in the padding. “It seems one of the devices is missing.” His eyes casually shifted to watch the show he anticipated was coming. “Wha–What?” Scotty looked down at the box and his shifty-eyed companion. Montgomery crossed his arms and let out a loud and chiding, “Keenser!” 

The little alien turned to face his verbal assailant, but made no other motions. 

"Don't give me that sass! I know you've got it, hand it over!" Scotty scolded firmly. He held out his hand with all the authority of a disappointed adult speaking to a naughty child. Keenser again made no motions. 

"I said now, mister!" 

At last the alien shoved the box into Scotty's grip and pulled the highjacked phaser from his pant's pocket. His eyes met the floor and he held the device out to the captain in repentance. 

Kirk grinned and took the offered weapon and handed it to Spock. "No harm done. Now, let's get to the transporter, I'm eager to see if I'll get to try this puppy out." Though in reality Kirk had no desire to encounter hostile life forms, the thought of blasting off a few stun shots from his new phaser was appealing. 

Spock obediently took the weapon and moved to his place on the transporter. He inwardly mused at the scene as it came to a close, and wondered just how often Keenser “borrowed” equipment when no one was looking. He figured, by the rate at which he had encountered the phenomenon himself, adding the admission of involvement in various missing equipment and damage reports, and by dividing the average of the total number of reported missing pieces of equipment aboard the Enterprise of any given week, that the answer was likely around six occasions per week. Immediately, Spock found himself trying to imagine why the strange little creature seemed to hold back his urges one day out of the week, assuming he usually only took one item per day. Of course, that was an invalid assumption as Spock had no clear data to indicate– 

His thoughts continued on. 

“Aye, Captain. But lets hope you don’t end up needing it.” Scotty moved back to his panel after giving Kirk a knowing glance. He was just as eager to have his latest tinkerings tested as the captain was to test them for him. “Ready to beam down?” 

"Ready and waiting, Mr. Scott," Kirk replied. 

Scott clicked the necessary buttons and the landing party began to dematerialize. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

_A fertile world with light blue seas and vast yellow continents awaits the team. On the planet’s surface, fields of golden tall grass, dried-mustard-colored soil, and beautiful bright orange and yellow foliage cover the majority of the land. The trees bear cool-colored fruits and flowers. The entire world appears prosperous and rich in natural resources and the scanners indicate there are small colonies of higher life forms with the potential for intelligence scattered all over. Without question, the team plans to beam down near one of the largest clusters and see what possible civilization might have grown out there, untampered by beings from other worlds._   


**(Go to Chapter 6 to send Kirk and Spock to the Yellow Planet.)**  


OR

_From the heavens above and through the reports of the various scans, the planet below appears a tropical paradise with mild weather, Earth-green forests that cover the majority of the planet’s surface, and just a few enormous lakes that decorate each of the two giant continents. There are readings of life all over the planet, but the team has no idea what to expect._   


**(Go to Chapter 7 to send Kirk and Spock to the Green Planet.)**


End file.
